Organised Chaos
by Emotional Dalek
Summary: An AU from where 'Clue' left off. Rachel has let a grenade go of in front of Monroe, while Aaron makes his way into the tower and Charlie, Miles, Nora, Jason and Tom try to save them. Better than it sounds! Canon pairings.


Continues from the end of Clue. Spoilers for that episode. AU from there onwards though.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Abrams and Kripke.

XoxoX

Monroe could only stare as Rachel Matheson pulled the pin out of a grenade. So this was the way it was to end, then? A rather unimaginative assassination?

He deserved it though, as even he would admit, looking back. The things he had done were horrible, evil, even. And yet, he didn't regret doing them. His position of power had been hugely enjoyable, even if it was without friendship.

In his final moments, he stared at Rachel. Fifteen years ago, they'd been friends. He'd even helped Miles to babysit Charlie a few times before the blackout, when Danny was in hospital. Hard to believe that now his friend was his assassin, that he was responsible for the death of her son. How had this happened?

He didn't have a chance to ponder this before the grenade blew him to pieces.

If Charlie had been nervous flying before, she was terrified now. Miles could fly the helicopter, but only just. Everyone in the thing was clinging to the edge of their respective seats, hoping that they were close to this tower.

When they finally arrived in Colorado and landed somewhat successfully, everyone let out a breath they hadn't even known they were holding. Even Miles looked relieved. Jason looked slightly queasy.

They were about to head on, having caught their breath, when they heard an explosion, about half a mile away.

"I'm guessing _that's_ where we need to be?" said Tom in his usual dry tone. Miles shrugged.

"Guess so," he said as he began to head in the direction of the explosion.

Aaron had made good use of Rachel's distraction and made his way over to the tower doorway. The override codes had been simple to find, and it wasn't long before the door slid open, revealing a long corridor.

He walked in. The place was eery. Water dropped from the ceiling, the dropping noise echoing in the empty space; cobwebs lay over every surface; skeletons of rats, long since starved to death having been unable to find a way out after exhausting whatever food supply they'd enjoyed, listed the dusty ground. The whole place seemed to scream: 'GET OUT!'

Six months ago, possibly less, Aaron would have turned tail and run, but he was stronger now, braver. It was up to him to turn the power back on. Him, who had always felt like a useless lump; him, who had taught maths and science to the kids in the little community in Wisconsin; him, who'd been cowardly enough to leave his wife. How could it be him, and not Rachel? She'd helped turn the power off after all.

He reached the end of the corridor at last, and saw a group of people, staring at the computer screens. He considered making his presence known, but he didn't want to end up like the man whose mutilated body was lying on the ground.

It was pretty obvious that the tent that had been blown to kingdom come was the large one in the centre of the Militia camp; in other words, Monroe's tent.

The remains of several people - mostly charred beyond recognition - could be seen in what had previously been the inside of the tent, and around it. Anguished cries of pain could be heard from the soldiers who were being carried away on stretchers, while some moved to cover the bodies of the dead.

Charlie felt her stomach churn at the site of some of them; a young man, no older than she was, screamed in agony as he was carried away, much of his body burnt and charred; a woman in uniform clutching desperately at the remains of someone who had been in the tent, as though trying to will some life force into the form; an older office starting in horror at what had transpired, shocked at the loss of his friends and colleagues. It was then that Charlie saw a head of blonde hair on a familiar face. It was her mother.

XoxoX

How's that for a cliff hanger ending? Drop me a review to tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I don't just wasn't too know what you liked about it, I want to know what you didn't like too. I'll update as soon as possible, but bear in mind that I have exams starting next week, so I might not have time to write much for a while.

Emotional Dalek, AKA: Nessa, xoxox


End file.
